


Dear Lieutenant

by TeaRoses



Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randel sends Alice a letter, and Alice replies.  Done for the prompt "Alice/Randel, using Nick Lachey's 'What's Left of Me.'" (Not a songfic though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Lieutenant

Dear Lieutenant,

You probably never thought I was a coward. But I guess it's a little cowardly for me to write you a letter instead of just talking to you. I don't talk very well though. I guess everybody knows that.

But after everything that's happened, after they put Lionel in prison and you weren't engaged anymore, I felt like I should talk to you.

Well, that's not true. I didn't think I had any right to say anything, but Oreldo told me I had to, because he thinks I have feelings for you. Beyond respect and gratitude that I do have for you...

I shouldn't blame this on Oreldo. Because he's right, and I do. Have feelings like that. And I know it's wrong, because you don't. And even if you did I'd end up having to transfer to another unit or something and then your family would... Well, it doesn't matter.

Oreldo says he thinks you do, actually. But... I know he's wrong on that, so don't worry, I don't believe him.

The thing is, I have nothing to offer you, at all. They've done a lot to me and they messed up my body and my mind and my memories and I'm just this big awkward man with scars and no money and nothing else either. I'm pretty good at killing things but I don't like it. But I'll keep doing it, when you need me to.

I'm not sure why I even listened to Oreldo. You already know you gave me a new life, and made me have hope again. Telling you you've done even more than that, and that you could have my useless heart if you wanted it... what's the point?

But I've always been an honest person, even if I don't talk much, so here it is. Plus Oreldo said he'd tell you if I didn't. But he was probably lying.

I'm not even going to tear this one up. I'm going to leave it in your desk this time. But you don't have to say anything about it. I won't ask you to even answer this, because I know what the answer is. So don't be embarrassed around me or anything. I know I'm just someone who helps you do what needs to be done, for the people and the country, and that's enough for me.

But maybe this is better, if you know, because I won't wonder what would have happened.

Thank you, for everything.

Sincerely,

Randel


	2. Reply

Alice sat at her desk and nibbled on the end of her pen, starting at the blank page. She knew how to answer letters like this, but this was different.

_Dear Randel,_

_I am honored by your feelings, but unfortunately it is impossible for me to return them._

Who was she kidding? That was a fine answer for Lord Schwarz, maybe, but not Randel. He was being so honest, and he really cared for her. She had suspected he did, sometimes, but she had tried not to think about it since she was engaged and he was her subordinate.

'You're not engaged anymore, and what he says about transferring could actually be done...' she thought.

Shaking her head, she got out a fresh piece of paper and began to write again. The situation was impossible, but she had to be kind to Randel. He was so undemanding, not even hoping, though he was such a worthy person.

_I respect you very much and please don't be concerned that your honesty will make me think less of you._

That looked slightly better.

_I hope that you will still consider yourself my friend as I have always liked and respected you very much._

She stared at the paper. It still looked wrong. Why? It was perfectly polite, and he hadn't even demanded an answer in the first place.

'It looks wrong because it is wrong. He was perfectly honest with you and you're lying through your teeth. Even before you found out about Lionel you knew how you felt about Randel,' she said to herself.

Randel deserved the honesty he had given her. She got out another piece of paper.

_The truth is that I do care for you, and I think if things were different..._

'If what were different? Your family? What do you owe them now, after they tried to get you to stand by Lionel after everything he did?'

Alice stood up and threw the paper into the garbage. She was a speaker, even if Randel wasn't.

She ran into the hallway, calling his name. When he came around the corner, she walked up to him and just looked at him for a moment. He had that shy look on his face that she had always loved, and she couldn't believe she had waited this long.

"Corporal... Randel..." She didn't have words after all.

He looked sad, suddenly, as he stood before her, and said "If it's about that letter, you know that you don't have to--"

Alice jumped up, and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the mouth. He stared at her in shock but she didn't let go, refused to let him drop her to the ground.

"Alice ... we can't..."

"Don't think about that."

"But..."

"My family doesn't matter. I've stood up to them before. And Captain Hunks isn't even going to care. Nothing matters, all right?"

She kissed him again and this time his arms went around her, but he pulled away quickly.

"We can't--"

"Don't say that again," she responded fiercely.

"We're in the hallway, Alice!" he said desperately.

Over Randel's shoulder she could see Oreldo doubled over in laughter and Stekkin openly staring.

"Right." She let go and dropped to the ground. Oreldo was never going to forget this, and everyone in the building would know within seconds, but Randel was finally smiling and that was worth everything.


End file.
